nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Blutige Stadt
Blutige Stadt '''(German for '''Bloody City) or The Mystery, is the third zombies map of ZombieBlood's storyline "The Tommorrow is The Past". Overview The map features Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Peter McCain, a "new" character of the storyline. We all know who is, but we couldn't play as him. This is it. McCain was in all places were the crew go (even Cinema Of The Dead, in the gameplay trailer), but he fought some zombies before the crew reached the place. Peter is badass, like Dempsey; but at the same time acts like Richtofen when goes like crazy. It's a pretty epic character. This city (Weisunsgberge Stadt, Germany) was a 1910 type of town; but was influenced by both 935 and 849 group. Zombies in this map still has red eyes, and the announcer is the Devil (but the voice is Samantha's one). The map features the return of the 31-79-JGB-215, and for the first time, the CEL-3 Cauterizer, replacing the Ray Gun. Also, Zombie Shield is back, some old weapons, and the return of every single perk in Cinema Of The Dead. And also a new big easter egg called Drastiche Bewegungen. Weapons Starting Weapons: * Bloodhound * Frag Grenades Wall Weapons: * Sheiva - 500 points * Ballista - 500 points * SPAS-12 - 1100 points * Vesper - 1300 points * HG-40 - 1600 points * ICR-1 - 2000 points * M1927 - 2000 points * HVK-30 - 1600 points * Banshii - 1300 points * B23R- 900 points * Bootlegger - 2000 points * MX Garand - 1900 points * Gavlknuckles- 6000 points * Claymores - 1000 points Box Weapons: * Rift E9 * Desert Eagle * M1911 (Dual-Wield) * 205. Brecci * Haymaker 12 * M1987 Trench Gun * S12 * Thompson * Spectre * MP5 * VMP * KN44 * Man-O-War * Galil * M27 * SMR * RPD *Browning M1919 *48. Dregde *Barret 50-Cal *DSR-50 *PTRS-41 *CEL-3 Cauterizer *31-79-JGB-215 Perks * Juggernog (2500 points) * Double Tap II (2000 points) * Speed Cola (3000 points) * Quick Revive (1500 points co-op; 500 solo) * Widow's wine (wunderfizz) * Deadshot Daiquiri (wunderfizz) * Electric Cherry (wunderfizz) * Mule Kick (4000 points) * Banana Colada (3000 points) * Lucky's Orange Juice (3500 points) Achievements/Trophies * 'Drastiche Bewegungen '(100 points/ Gold Trophy): In Blutige Stadt, change the future (and the past) of McCain. * 'Who needs a Ray Gun? '(25 points/ Bronze Trophy): In Blutige Stadt, kill 10 zombies with 1 shot of the CEL-3 Cauterizer * 'Little Electric Bolts '(50 points/ Bronze Trophy): In Blutige Stadt, kill 3 avogadros with the 31-79-JGB215 in one game. * 'Who's Fellin' Lucky? '(25 points/ Bronze Trophy): In Blutige Stadt, receive 10 drops with the help of Lucky's Orange Juice. * 'Ze Doctor is in the Haus '(75 points/Silver Trophy): In Blutige Stadt, find and listen to the radios about Richtofen. * 'Good Ol' Time Sake '(25 points/ Bronze Trophy): In Blutige Stadt, pack a punch 5 WW guns in one game. Intro Cutscene (Prologue): *''A temporal rift opens, with Nikolai, Takeo and Dempsey coming out of it*'' 'Nikolai: '''Where the hell are we? Where is that fucking german?! '''Dempsey: '''The real question is: WHEN are we? '''Takeo: '''Neither Monty nor Richtofen are here, I suppose. But what is the main purpose of this place? *''Another temporal rift opens, and McCain comes out of it* 'Takeo: '''Who is that person? *''Nikolai pulls a KRM and aims to McCain* 'Dempsey: '''WAIT. *''Nikolai Aims down, and looks confused to Dempsey* 'McCain: '''What? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? *''Screen goes black* '''Dempsey: '''Just follow us, Peter. Things are going to put a little bit weird. Be prepared *Game Starts* Category:Maps Category:Non-Canonical Maps